otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prelude
Skull of the Defiler ---- :A vast unyielding landscape of cinder, ash, and ruin, the Ashlands are a bleak and desolate place deafening quiet and despondency that has little equal within the greater world around it. The voluminous range of the Ashlands is one cast from the remains of a dark and brooding sanguine forest; an evil forest that was torched to the ground in its entirity, forging the apocryphal terrain that now stands in its place. :Even the sky seems perpetually beset with cinder, for while the ash is settled and heavy upon the ground, the sky above fails to hold the same elegance that it should, as even that canvas had been marred by the events of what unfolded across this place, and within the dark and evil forest that once held dominion. :The ceaseless dunes of black give way to an unusual landmark at this point, for rising out of the eternally blighted desert of ash can a bone white monolith be found. An ominous monument indeed, upon closer one might note it to be the remains of a giant skull of a creature unique in its monstrosity, shaped somewhat like the head of a canine, yet featuring massive curved tusks and vast pointed horns upon the dome of that charred and burned skull. :It was, without a doubt, an evil creature indeed - although what that creature was, and what fate it would have held for Fastheld, will remain forever unknown. Although hideous, and though clearly twisted by powers darker than night, the lifeless skull remains a source of shelter for those seeking refuge from the endless wastes around them. :It is a cold night. The air is stagnant, not stirring with the slightest breeze. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. The following of the six moons are visible in the sky: Dayhunter (crimson/waxing), Serpent's Eye (violet/waxing), Torch I (gray/waxing). :Vhramis Wolfsbane, Lucius Nepos and Norran Lomasa are here. ---- There is a fire blazing inside the massive skull where the travellers currently rest and Lucius sits around it, his helmet laying on top of his discarded shield and his eyes staring deeply into the flames. He does move them momentarily, though, to glance over towards the raging windstorm outside which makes it impossible for them to move on. The wind rages on, it's tendrils whipping by the opening. With little warning an object, flat in shape flutters by in a rolling fashion. It's surface, red and purple in color is briefly lit by the flickering fire before it disappears. Vhramis sits well inside the skull, not moving anywhere near the gaping maw of the skull. He doesn't have any interest in being struck by the stinging ash. "What's with this weather?" he mutters to himself, sounding faintly annoyed. "It wasn't anywhere near like this the last time I was here." Norran, as usual, sits idly by next to his haversack and shield. His bedroll is currently packed at the moment, while he has his claymore out and across his lap. He leans his back against the skull's side, idly buffing the blade of Retribution with a cloth. Lucius Nepos shrugs. "We've got terrible luck, is all. Besides the fact that we're stuck in a place called the /Ashlands/ and all. I rather expected to be in at least one of these duststorms." He is currently munching on a piece of mushroom. Momentarily again, his eyes are drawn to something outside, but he doesn't appear to pay any particular mind to it. "I'm getting sick of this fungus." "It's usually pretty calm a place," Vhramis states at that, watching the play of shadows from the fire across the white of the skull. "Unnaturally so..but I suppose that's part of the whole Ashlands mystique, so to say." "Well, I just hope we run into that dragon sooner or later. This skull's cozy, but it's not quite a room at the Thirsty Trout," answers Norran idly, emerald gaze fixated on the place of his claymore as he lovingly buffs the blade. The object soon reappears moving wildly in a circular motion, completely at the whim of the wind. It performs a dizzying circle just outside the maw and crashes into the ground just out of sight. A long piece of frayed string whips around in the dust just at the entrance. "Yes. When I have my sons I'm going to take them out here to frolick and play. Very calm and enjoyable." Still, Lucius is able to smile some at their situation; it's not all doom and gloom with him. Now, though, Lucius does catch sight of the string and object whiping around. "What is that?" He asks rhetorically, grabbing his helmet and shield, then approaching it slowly. Vhramis turns his head at Lucius' question. "What is what?" he asks, sitting up a bit to peer over to the entrance, frowning a bit. He begins to rise in anticipation of something. Many a last man's words tend to echo certain things, such as 'What's that?' or 'What's over there?'. Thus, the term 'What' tends to alert Norran to widen his eyes and look around. Tossing the cloth toward his haversack, Norran is on his feet in seconds, Retribution's hilt gripped tightly in his hands as he glares toward the maw of the skull. The string continues to dance around in the dust. Lucius Nepos is slightly nervous at this one, though he probably figures it to be nothing. From the compartment behind the Lady's Aegis, he withdraws his spear and moves outside to see what the object is. Vhramis squints his eyes a bit, and cocks his head. "..looks like a string to me," he states, seeming almost disapointed that it's not a dragon. He settles back down into a seat, sighing to himself. Norran does not linger on long behind Lucius, chainmail jingling faintly as he stalks after the other Blade with claymore in hand. He doesn't say anything, merely remaining aware of his surroundings despite the dust, his expression stony. Lucius Nepos strokes his chin. "I could have sworn there was something more." Replies Lucius, edging forward as his knees remain slightly bent and ready to react. His green blue eyes dart about the dust storm, and then around the skull as he finally exits. He turns to take a look at the object. The string continues it's movement. It's free end whipping around. The other seems to keep quite still as it appears to be attached to a diamond-shaped piece of violet silk cloth attached to a T-shaped wooden frame that lies flat up against the outside of the skull. It's held in place by the wind that causes the material to ripple violently. The edges of it are tattered and frayed. "So then it's something tied to a string," Vhramis responds with a small shrug, watching the two soldiers inch along. "I don't hear anything, anyway..though not that I could hear much with all that wind." Norran briefly peers down from his watch of the area down at the object, quirking a brow before scanning the windy Ashlands once more. "Looks like a kite!" he yells over the winds, "Suppose it could've flown all the way from Fastheld?!" "Look at us. Getting all worked up over a piece of bloody string." Lucius shakes his head and sighs, eyes squinting in a reflexive movement to not get them choked with dust. The pointy little polearm is replaced in its compartment, and he reaches out with a gloved hand to grab onto the wooden section of the object. "Will you two get inside before you choke?" Vhramis calls out, shaking his head a bit, trying to hold back a smile. "You'd think you didn't get enough dust already just walking here." As yes, it appears that Lucius is indeed stronger then the wind and the kite comes away from the skull. As it is pulled from the surface the wind fills it and tugs at his hand, aiming for an escape. "Shades, Vhramis, you sound like my mother," grumbles Norran aloud as Lucius takes the kite, turning around to walk back into the skull with his claymore against his shoulder. "It's an unusual thing to spot out here. You don't see many children running around flying them." Lucius Nepos frowns at this, eyes still all squinty. Then he pulls on the kite - he pulls hard, as hard as he can without tearing the fabric from its wooden surface. "Bloody.. thing." He mutters to himself. "So it blew along and dropped here," Vhramis replies with a small shrug. "Like you said..probably flew from Fastheld." He smiles in some amusement. "I may sound like your mother but I also won't have sand up my pants." The kite puts up a good fight, but remains firmly in Lucius's hand. "Sand? Ash, a lot finer, I suppose," corrects Norran with a faint grin, returning to the spot where his gear is and sitting back down. Retribution returns to his lap, and he picks up the cloth to return to his work. With a bit of a grunt Lucius keeps his hold on the object and quickly shuffles back into the skull, spitting out bits of dust that have found their way in his mouth. Stupid of him to talk during the storm. "Shades, that bloody stuff is annoying. I do wonder HOW it got out her ethough.. it's kind of unlikely the thing would be able to go over the Aegis and then fly out all the way here. Even less likely that a soldier on top of the wall had it." As the light of the fire hits the kite, the men can see that the material is quite faded and worn. Across it's surface some faded letters seem to have been painted on it. Two words with the legible letter reading, 'BL..ES and FRE..OM.' "From Crown's Refuge, maybe?" Vhramis shrugs a bit at that. "Or Ravenrend. Who can say, really?" He looks to the kite in Lucius' hand, giving it a brief look over, before he turns to lay onto his back, hands folded behind his head. "Strange thinking of those places as idyllic little towns with children laughing and playing in the countryside," ruminates the Lomasa, shrugging his shoulders as he appraises the blade across his lap. "Anything on it, Lucius?" Lucius Nepos arches an eyebrow. "Bless freedom?" Lucius tries to make out, plopping down next to the fire and dropping his shield again. "Definately not from Fastheld, that's for sure." Remarks the Marshal ironically. "Ravenrend or Crown's Refuge would be my guess." He flips it around and examines it more thoroughly to see if there are any more marks or identifying features on it. "Children play, where ever they are," Vhramis shrugs at that, sighing quietly. "Usually, at least. When they can." He reaches over for a small pile of his belongings, digging out his waterskin. Sitting up, he takes a small gulp. Lucius finds nothing else. The lettering is all there is. ''A boom of thunder resonates on the horizon. "Bless freedom? That's strangely cheerful," Norran admits with a frown, rising from his spot with his claymore and wandering over to the fire. Gripping the hilt, he kneels down and peers at the letter. "Bless? No, it ends in 'es'. More like...Blades Freedom?" guesses Norran, frowning. Thunder causes him to jump slightly, eyes looking alertly around the skull. Lucius Nepos rolls his eyes. "And you're supposed to be the educated noblemen among us, Norran." He tucks the kite away into his haversack, also looking towards the exit as thunder sounds out. "Lovely." A quick glance to Vhramis. "Your royal blood notwithstanding, your Highness." The soldier gives Wolfsbane a little mock bow. Vhramis nonchallantly lifts a hand to make a rude gesture towards Lucius, before tucking way his water and settling back again. "Blades Freedom," he frowns slightly. "What would that even mean? Any chance it could be something else?" "It was an 'e', and an 's', Lucius. It was Blades. I can tell an 's' apart from an 'e'," grumbles Norran at Lucius' reply, standing up again and regarding Vhramis as he leans on the claymore. "It's all that makes sense," Norran answers with a nod, before blinking in realization. "You think it was referring to us?" he ventures thoughtfully. Lucius Nepos thinks for a second, withdrawing the kite just enough to see the inscription. His eyes widen a bit at that and he nods towards Norran. "Fancy that, you're right. Sorry for doubting you there. I guess that's the reason you /are/ the noble here. I suppose Blades could be it.. who knows? Two letters are scratched out. I'm going to go see where the storm is coming from. Well, I'm going to go try and see it through this bloody sandstorm." Lucius leaves his pack on the ground and walks over to the skull's eyehole. "Good luck seeing much," Vhramis replies with a small shrug, frowning. "Maybe it'll calm down once it hits one of us in the eye. Probably what it was after all along. Just trying to blind one of us." ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs